


Scene 1 Shot 4 Take 3

by BAEcml



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Film Makers, Kissing, M/M, Straightforward Jihoon, there's kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAEcml/pseuds/BAEcml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seungcheol is a film editor and Lee Jihoon is the Assistant Director</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start I'll explain first how this whole editor-assistant director thing works.
> 
> So basically, the Assistant Director is assigned in the sequence breakdown of the film. He/she takes care of the dummy sheet where you list all your shots taken during shooting. He/she is also assigned in holding the clapper where the Sequence Number, Shot Number and Take number is written. (ex: Seq.1 Shot 4 Take3)
> 
> The dummy sheet will look something like this:  
> Seq.1 Shot 1 Take 1 2 3 4 5 6 ○7○ (then you'll encircle the good take)  
> Seq.1 Shot 2 Take 1 2 3 4 ○5○ 6 7 8  
> Seq.1 Shot 3 Take 1 2 ○3○ 4 5 6 (and so on)
> 
> The clapper is always seen in the beginning of every raw materials that will be used for the film. Basically, the clapper will be the guide of the Editor. The dummy sheet and the clapper makes the work of the editor easier so he/she does not need to watch each shots taken to determine which one is the good take that will be used in the film.  
> Did I explain it clearly enough? If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comment section below. ;)

"Hyung, I'm really sorry for the sudden notice. We just had some conflict with our editor." Mingyu said as he enters Seungcheols house.

"It's okay Mingyu, I just finished my last project so it's not really a problem." Seungcheol leads Mingyu to his room. "What happened to Jun though?"

"He had an emergency,  he needs to fly back to China immediately. Good thing that I still have your contact number." Mingyu said as they both sit in the couch placed in the room.

"So you need this film done tomorrow morning?" Mingyu nodded. "That would not be a problem, now let's start."

Mingyu gave the run down of their 20 pages script and his vision of the film as the director. He also gave some specific instructions for some scenes.

"I'm really sorry I have to leave you hyung, I still have to meet with our Production Manager for the competition details." Mingyu said as he stand up from the couch.

"No biggies Mingyu, I'll just give you a call if I encounter any problem. I'll be done before tomorrow morning don't worry." Seungcheol shakes hand with Mingyu and guides him out of the house.

* * *

 

Seungcheol take a glance at the wall clock in his room and found out that it was already 8 PM. Editing a film really takes a while so he should really start if he wants to finish before 6 in the morning.

With the guide script, dummy sheets and memory card in hand, Seungcheol walk to his working table where his Mac is already on. He put the memory card in the reader and open the first file while he was looking on the dummy sheet.

**_Rolling. Sequence 1 Shot 1 Take 3. Action_.**

Seungcheol suddenly look up to his Mac after hearing the voice. In his screen he saw a short person holding the clapper. He cannot see his face though cause it was covered by the clapper. All he can see is a mass of pink hair. He does not know, but there's something with the voice of Mingyu's Assistant Director.

He replayed the opening part over and over just to hear his voice again until he realize that he already wasted 10 minutes for the first shot alone and he has a hundred and so remaining.

It continues like that, he still hears the voice of the Asst. Director in the beginning of every file but there's still not a face to match the voice. Sometimes it's just the hands that he can see, and what a beatiful hand is that. He still takes his time to listen to his voice tho. It's soft. Soothing.

It was already 2:30 and he is on the last file.

**_Rolling. Seq. 34 Shot 7 Take 4. ACTION!_ **

This time Seungcheol was surprised. There in the last file he finally see the face of the Assistant Director that he had been listening for hours. The pink haired AD did a "V" pose to the camera before disappearing out of the scene.

Seungcheol loss count of how many times he had repeated that part. In the end he decided to keep a copy of the AD's cute gesture for himself.

The music to be used in the film is an original sound track, even the musical score is original. Seungcheol fell in love with the voice of the singer. It's really heavenly, something relaxing. He made sure to secure a copy of the OST for himself.

He's finally on the ending credits. Mingyu had given him the list of the names to put on the credits including the production staff. How can he forgot about this?

 

**Lee Jihoon. Assistant Director.**

**OST written and performed by Lee Jihoon.**

**Musical score by Lee Jihoon.**

 

After the editing process, Seungcheol proceeded to rendering which really takes a lot of time. While doing so he decided to call Mingyu.

_Hey hyung, is there any problem with the editing?_

"No. I'm actually in the process of rendering it already. It's 75% complete already."

_Really? Hyung, seriously you're the best!_

"Haha. Thank you. Anyways I called because I want to ask about your Assista-"

_Hyung, I'm sorry but can I call you again later? There's a lot going on in here now. I'm really sorry._

"No, it's okay. I'll call you again once I'm done so you can get the film from me."

_Thank you very much hyung. You're such a big help. I'm ending the call now. Thanks again. Bye hyung._

 

**_Lee Jihoon, you're really something. I really wanna know you more._ **

* * *

 

It's been a week after Seungcheol had edited for Mingyu's production team.

It's 11 in the evening when Seungcheol received a call from Mingyu.

_Hyung, the awards night just ended. Guess what?_

"What?" Seungcheol said, eyes not leaving his Mac where he is currently watching some clips he had saved a week ago.

_Hyung we won! Best film! Best OST! Best Sound design! Best Cinematography. And hyung, we won Best Editing!_

"Really? Wow. Congratulations, your team really deserve it." Seungcheol said. _Best OST? No wonder._

_Yes. Congrats to you too! We could not have done it without your help._

"No really, I just did my job." Seungcheol said.

_You've done a pretty good job, that is._

"Thanks to your AD I was quite inspired."

_Huh? What did you say hyung?_

"A-ah. O-oh it's nothing."

_Anyway, let's meet up tomorrow. We will hold a small celebration. I'll bring my whole production team. They'd love to meet you._

"Oh sure. Just send me the details. I'll be there."

* * *

 

It was just a small gathering in the bar that Mingyu's older brother owned. The party had already started when Seungcheol came.

"Hyung, welcome! Come, I'll introduce you to my team." Mingyu said as he ushers Seungcheol to a VIP room.

"Hey guys! Thjs is our wonderful editor, Choi Seungcheol." everyone in the table looked up to them.

"Oh, you're the genius Mingyu hyung had been talking about. I'm Minghao by the way one of the Production Designers." said the boy with curly brown hair and big eyes.

"I'm Joshua, Production Designer as well. Thank you for helping us" one of the boys introduced.

"This is Wonwoo, he is my Director of Photography and my partner as well." Mingyu said as he put an arm around the shoulders of Wonwoo.

"Hello hyung, I'm Seokmin the Production Manager. You really are amazing thank you!" said the other boy with a really wide smile.

"And this is my Assistant Director Lee-"

"Lee Jihoon, I'm glad to finally meet you." Seungcheol said as he reach for Jihoon's hand and shake it.

The blush that crept to Jihoon's cheeks was really evident.

"You're even cuter in person." Seungcheol said with a laugh.

"You're pretty straightforward aren't you?" Jihoon said while shaking his head.

Seungcheol just shrugged. They all take a seat and Seungcheol decided to sit beside Jihoon.

They all talk for a while and drink a little too. After some time, the others went out of the room to join the other dance leaving Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jihoon and Seungcheol behind.

Wonwoo whispered something in Mingyu's ear amd the two stand up.

"We're just gonna check on the others. Seokmin can really go crazy when drunk. You should talk and drink some more." Wonwoo said.

"Enjoy guys" Mingyu said before he close the door.

They were quiet for some time but the smile on Seungcheol's face was really evident as well as the blush in Jihoon's face.

"We're really glad for your help Seungcheol-ssi" Jihoon said breaking the silence.

"Oh just call me hyung." Seungcheol answered as he face the pink haired boy who is not really looking at him.

"Ok hyung. But really thank you." Jihoon said and he finally looked up to Seungcheol.

"It's not really a problem, I was free that time when you needed me. And actually I'm still free tomorrow. How about you?" Seungcheol was glad for the alcohol he had taken to have that great courage to say such things.

"Sure why not." Jihoon said while smiling at him.

Seungcheol was really shocked. He had expected Jihoon to laugh or even punch him after saying those.

"You actually agreed on a date with me right? It's not just my mind playing tricks on me or anything?" Seungcheol said still in disbelief.

"You really are something hyung. Anyways, I already got your number from Mingyu so I will just text you tomorrow okay? I need to go now." Jihoon said.

Seungcheol was just sitting there he still can't believe it. When Jihoon was about to go out of the door he suddenly walks back and stop in front of Seungcheol.

Jihoon leans down and give Seungcheol's cheek a peck. "Cute" he whispered in Seungcheol's ear.

Seungcheol was left in the room, wide eyes, mouth hanging open and a hand in his cheek.

 


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can consider this as a sequel I think? A very short sequel that you can consider this as a simple drabble. Anyways here you go! ♡

Jihoon woke up early the next morning. He can't control the smile that appeared after he remembered what happened the night before.

 ** _Seungcheol. He's really something_**.

Mingyu had been talking nonstop about Seungcheol after they had edited for their production and Jihoon got really interested on him. He was not really disappointed when he got to see him, infact he was at awe he just didn't show. Seungcheol surely is good looking. Jihoon was attracted the first time he land his eyes on Seungcheol. Jet black hair. Big eyes. Perfect smile. Can you blame him? Seungcheol is just a walking definition of perfection.

Jihoon can feel his face heating up as he remembered how he became so straightforward. He can't blame the alcohol for his actions, he had not drink that much. Let's just say, Jihoon is just that playful when it comes to someone he set his eyes on.

Jihoon chose to have a simple movie date with Seungcheol. They had chosen a mainstream movie, there's not a lot of choices available. (a/n: I just can't really think of anything seriously. My bad.)

They are clearly not just watching the movie. Being the film enthusiasts that they are, they can't help but critic the movie every now and then. And the two enjoyed that, having something in common between them.

"Don't you think that scene would have been more effective if they used a close up shot? Really, they did not show much emotion for such a heavy scene." Jihoon said while stuffing his mouth with some popcorn.

"Most definitely and the background music is really off. Trust me, this movie will only win an award because of the casts' popularity." Seungcheol said while nodding.

"That is so true." Jihoon said looking at Seungcheol.

Suddenly Seungcheol's hand is in Jihoon's lips, his fingers brushing some bits of popcorn left in the younger's lip.

"You have something on your lip" Seungcheol said softly that Jihoon can't almost hear it.

Jihoon expected Seungcheol to remove his hand, but no. Seungcheol moves his hand to caress the younger's cheek and the next thing he knew there is a pair of soft lips on his.

The kiss doesn't last that long. Seungcheol made some space between them, not that much because Jihoon can still feel Seungcheol's breath in his face when the older spoke.

"You know what? I find it more interesting to watch you than this movie. And I'm not really sorry for kissing you. You are just too irresistible." Seungcheol said still caressing his cheek.

This time it is Jihoon who leaned in for another kiss. Their lips just locked for a while before Jihoon felt Seungcheol's move in his and Jihoon responded to the kiss. The kiss lasted for a while before Jihoon broke it, a smile plastered on his lip.

"It's just our first date and we've alrady kissed." Jihoon laughed softly, "I'm not sorry as well, just so you know."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback will be highly appreciated


End file.
